Secret Lives
by Wicked Lady 24
Summary: What happens when Kagome is the owner of a multimillionaire cosmetics and accessories company and accidentally runs into Sesshomaru the owner of a multimillionaire mens clothing company.
1. Kagome

It was just another awful day for Kagome well with her owning a multimillionaire Make up and Accessories Company the responsibility was killing her. She remembered how fun it was to just goof around in her mother's company and how exited she was when her mother told her that she was going to be the owner of Higurashi's beauty industry. It's not that she didn't like her job she just hated to be the one in charge she hated working with incompetent people and models that were just to full of themselves.

She was just thinking that her idea of Kagura being the model to advertise the new eye shadow product was a good one after all her eyes were beautiful. While on her way to her favorite café she received a call from her secretary and best friend Sango.

-Hey Sango whats up! Please tell me it has nothing to do with work.

- Sorry Kags unfortunately it does. You know that new eye shadow product that Kikyo proposed.

-Yes, I was just thinking about it. What happened?

- Tsubaki found out and she is demanding to be the model that advertises it and you know how she gets.

-Put her on the phone Sango.

At this moment Kagome had just reached Mikos Café.

-Hello Kagome, like your stupid secretary just said I demand to be the model that appears in the advertisement after all I was your mothers favorite.

-Tsubaki listen to me your are not to be the model to advertise I already told Kagura that she could do it.

-What?! This is an outrage in what world is she the better option.

-_In every world. _Tsubaki my decision it's final.

Tsubaki just kept on rambling about how she wasn't going to put up with this. Why the fuck cant Tsubaki just give up. Now she was just giving me a headache and putting me in a bad mood.

-Tsubaki you are trying my patience.

-You are the worst business woman ever Kagome spat Tsubaki with as much venom as she could.

This of course did not intimidate Kagome it just served to make her angry and while she was a sweet and kind woman she did had a temper.

-In her very caracteristical cold and profecional voice thatshe only used when talking to her brat employees she said Tsubaki you have until I get back to work to pack your things and get out you are fired!

This voice made Tsubaki shiver she had never heard Kagome speak to her like that.

-You are making a bid mistake Kagome you are going to regret doing this to me.

-On the contrary Tsubaki.


	2. Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru had just got out of a meeting with one of the desingner of the new summer theme for men outfits and he had a massive headache. Oh how he hated dealing with incompetent people rambling about how they don't want to do this or do that.

He sometime loathed the day that his father decided to give him the company. Althought he did love his work and all but sometime the responsibility was killing him. Miroku reschedule my meeting with Mister Onigumo for a later date. So he decided to go and get a coffee at his favorite place Mikos café.

On his way there he received a call from Tsubaki his _upnocios_ fiancé. _Just what I need._

-Hello.

-Sesshomaru darling. You are not going to believe what the bitch of Higurashi did to me.

-_He internally sighs. _What did she do to you now?

-She fired me just because I wanted to be the model to advertise her new eye shadow product. After all darling no one's eyes are more beautiful than mine.

_Obnoxious bitch. Why am I engaged with her again? Because you used to love her before she found out that you were rich._

_-_Tsubaki are you free tonight? We need to talk.

-Yes I am darling, where do you want to meet.

-I'll drop by your house and we can talk there.

-Ok darling then see you later.

Finally I can drink my coffee in peace.

But that was not to be because he just then received a call from his secretary Miroku.

-Yes, Miroku.

-Well Sir you see Mr. Onigumo says that if you don't see him today he will go find another company to do business with.

-_Sesshomaru internally growled._ Tell him that ill meet with him at 1 O'clock.

-Ok. Sir.

How dare hi tell me Sesshomaru Taisho that he will go find another company to do business with if I don't see him today. Oh how I hate that man if only my father didn't want to finish the contract he started with him.

_This day keeps getting worse!_


	3. The meeting

Guess i should have said these things before but well here they are

- Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any of the character from the show.

-This is my first fanfic so it may not be that good, but I'm hopping you guys make like it.

-Sorry if there are any grammar errors english is not my first languish so please understand and if you find any tell me so that i may fix them.

With love

Wicked Lady 24

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

Sesshomaru was so caught up in his anger toward Mr. Onigumo that he didn't notice the girl that was entering the store and so he ran into her spieling his hot cappuccino all over her. He was getting ready to let her have it for getting in his way and making him waist his cappuccino but what he saw took his breath away. Standing there in all her glory was the most beautiful women hi had ever laid eyes on. Whit her long black hair, mesmerizing electric blue eyes that he could just see himself drowning in and her sherry red lips. Then without thinking he did something he had never in his 28 years of life had done before, he apologized.

-I'm sorry miss I must admit I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

Then he heard her angelical voice saying that it was ok that it wasn't his entire fault that she wasn't paying attention either.

His meeting all but forgotten he asked her if she would accept an invitation for dinner later in the week as a form for him to apologize. _What has compelled me to apologize and then invite this woman out?_

He smirked when she almost immediately said the word he was internally hoping for. YES.

-Is Wednesday afternoon around 7 O'clock is ok with you?

-Its perfect.

-If I may be so bold as to inquire what your name is and where can I pick you up?

-My name is Ka… Kame Higushi and why don't we just meet at the restaurant.

- Now could you tell me what your name is?

_Should I tell her my real name? What if she is another of those gold digging bitch? I best not tell her._

-My name is Maru Tasho.

-Well nice to meet you Ms. Tasho but I must be leaving. At what restaurant should we meet?

- On the contrary Miss Higushi the pleasure is all mine. Are you familiar with a place named Shikon?

- Yes, it's one of my favorite restaurants. Bye Ms. Tasho.

And with that she left. Indeed this day just got better. Shit I'm going to be late for the meeting with that bastard.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Dam that Tsubaki he can really mess up my mood. I swear if she is still at the office when I fucking get there I'll send her to the deepest part of hell. This was supposed to be a good day for me after all its not every day you get to spend the hole afternoon in a spa and now she had to go back to the office and deal with pompous bitch who had dare to threaten her it just made her want to laugh like if she could do something to her Kagome Higurashi.

She was just entering the Café when she found herself al soaked in HOT COFFEE! She was just getting ready to let that son of a b… her thought trail of standing there was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen with his silky long snowy white hair and beautiful golden eyes that you could lose yourself in. Then she heard the most wonderful sound his voice saying "I'm sorry miss I must admit I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings". It was a masculine voice just the kind of voice that makes you meltdown.

Her soaked clothes all but forgotten she actually heard herself saying things she had never in her entire 25 years of live had said its ok it's not entirely your fault I wasn't paying attention either.

Then she heard him say "Would you accept an invitation for dinner later in the week as a form of apology.

She almost immediately said yes. _Why did I answer so fast? What is this man doing to me? _What she didn't notice was the smirked that appeared in his face.

-Is Wednesday afternoon around 7 O'clock is ok with you?

-Its perfect. _Why can it be sooner like tomorrow _

-If I may be so bold as to inquire what your name is and where can I pick you up?

-My name is Ka… _Should I tell him my real name what if he ends up being another gold digger I better not_, _I can't tell him where I live if I do he will know that I'm rich _and with that in mind she answered the first name that came to mind Kame Higushi and added why don't we just meet at the restaurant.

- Now could you tell me what your name is?

-My name is Maru Tasho.

_Shit I forgot my clothes I have to make a run home and change before going back to the office._

-Well nice to meet you Ms. Tasho but I must be leaving. At what restaurant should we meet?

- On the contrary Miss Higushi the pleasure is all mine. Are you familiar with a place named Shikon?

_Wow this guy is good he actually picked one of my favorite restaurants of the simple one anyway. _

- Yes, it's one of my favorite restaurants. Bye Ms. Tasho.

Then she just turned around and left but not without thinking that this day had just got allot better.


End file.
